


Not Useless

by Akaroku



Category: Radiata Stories
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Paul was also there but frig paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaroku/pseuds/Akaroku
Summary: Jack tries his best to make Jarvis feel a little better about himself. For a tumblr request.





	Not Useless

It hadn’t taken Jack too long to get used to the day to day sounds that came muffled through his ceiling. He’d always been a heavy enough sleeper and the sounds of foot falls and inaudible words were surprisingly relaxing and a welcome break from the silence in his one room home. Though that didn’t mean things wouldn’t occasionally get a little too rowdy, even for him to obliviously sleep though.

The sound of something metal crashing against the bridge above ripped Jack out of whatever dream he had been having. He stared up at his darkened ceiling for a few moments in groggy confusion, wondering if maybe he had imagined the sound after all. Such wasn’t the case when muffled yelling began to drift through the layers of brick and plaster. The final thing that forced Jack out of bed was the sound of something clattering to the ground just in front of his door. Rushing outside, he was met with a dinged up trashcan and the increased volume of yelling from his rooftop.

“What’s your problem? I haven’t even done anything to you!” Jack hurried up the stairs, wondering if someone was being mugged or something. He slowed with an exasperated sigh when he instantly recognized the next voice.

“You did! You had the look on your face like you were thinking crap about me!”

“How could I? I don’t even know who you are.”

Jack peered around the corner, indeed finding Jarvis squaring up to a slightly nervous looking Paul. He debated turning around and going back to sleep, if he’s picking fights then he’s probably been drinking and even Paul could probably take him on, or at the very least out run him without the need for Jack help. As he’s about to leave though, he catches sight of Jarvis’ face, and something’s just not quite right. He’s too clear eyed to be drunk and his movements are far too deliberate and coordinated as he shoves the civilian man back a few inches.

“H-hey, I don’t wanna have to hurt you in self defence buddy.” Paul jabbed his wooden sword into Jarvis’ chest with a shaky hand.  
Without even looking at it, Jarvis tore the training implement out of the other man's hands and pressed into his personal space once more. Without further prompting, Paul threw up his hands and quickly backed away before turning and escaping at a full sprint.

Jack continued to watch on with curiosity as Jarvis just kind of slumped. All of the previous anger in his form fizzling out as he carelessly tossed the wood sword aside and slinked over to the railing opposite of where Jack was hiding. Though Jack couldn’t see the man's face anymore, it was clear something was wrong in the way he leaned against the rail and buried his face in one hand. 

Deciding going back sleep could wait maybe a little bit longer, Jack emerged from his little hiding place and approached Jarvis.

“Hey Sarge, what was all that about?” Jarvis must have not heard him approaching, judging by how he jumped and looked at him with shock. Jack frowned when he noticed the obvious moisture in the older man's eyes. Not quite at the point of having been crying yet, though Jack wouldn’t be surprised if Jarvis had been bottling it all in for a while, just to save face.

Jarvis’ face grew red when he fully realized who it was that was talking to him and quickly diverted his face away while furiously rubbing at it.

“What are YOU doing here? Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“I live here. You kinda woke me up.” Jack explained, as if Jarvis should have already known the answer. “You ok? You look kinda upset.”

“I’m fine. I have...allergies.” Even Jack wasn’t fooled by the obvious lie.

“Riiight. I’m surprised you’re still sober, what is tonight some kind of special occasion.” Jack prodded, trying to lighten the mood and hopefully get some kind of hint as to what was up.

“Piss off, I’m sober more often than you guys like to think I am! And I was going to grab a few with my friends but…” Jarvis’ face quickly fell and he once again leaned against the brick railing and stared off into the distance. “Never mind, those pricks aren’t even my friends.”

“You know I can’t help if you keep being all evasive like that.” Jack sighed, feeling only more confused and tired as the conversation dragged on.

“Did I even ask for your help?” Jarvis hissed and glanced at his young coworker, eyes red and expression holding none of the annoyance he was trying to project in his voice. After a short staring match, Jarvis conceded with a sigh.

“Alright, I went with some of our coworkers to get food and drinks. I don’t really know exactly how it came about but we got into an argument about how our squad always gets stuck with the lower paying throw away jobs. To make it short, they more or less said it was my fault for being so useless.”

“Ouch.” Was all Jack could really say.

“Yeah well...” Jarvis thought for a moment, eyes becoming glassy again as he drummed his fingers against the brick. “I guess they're not wrong.” 

“Doesn’t everyone always kinda give you a hard time about that kind of thing though? I’ve never seen you get so bent out of shape about it before.”

“When it’s something you’ve heard for most of your life, it kinda starts to wear on you.”

Both mercs fall into silence, one not really sure what to say and the other fidgeting uncomfortably with the vulnerability he’d just expressed.

“You’re not useless.” Jack eventually says. Jarvis turns to him again, this time a look of surprised confusion on his face.

“I mean, you kinda do drink a lot. And maybe you’d have more money if you didn’t, but you’ve done a lot of good things too, I think.”

“Oh, have I now?” Jarvis sounded more or less unconvinced, though there was the faintest glint of hope in his expression.

“Well yeah, you taught me a lot of things when I first joined Vancoor. And I know Daniel has a lot of respect for you...as long as crocogators aren’t involved I guess.”

Jarvis let out a humord ‘tsk’ at the mention of their teammates love for aquatic reptiles.

“Plus you look out for us when you can. Like that one time when I overworked myself, trying to do everything for everyone.”

Jarvis seemed to be at a loss for what to say, staring uncomfortably at Jack’s smiling face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally raising a hand and giving the brunette’s locks a hard ruffle. Jack gave a weak complaint, but didn’t fight the clear attempt at appreciative affection.

“Stop staring at me with such a dopey look, it’s weird.” Jarvis scolded, but his voice seemed to be a little less heavy than before. “Now go back to bed, I need you awake for our job tomorrow. I don’t want to hear you complain about being too tired.”

“Yeah, yeah. You better do the same though.” Jack jabbed back, doing his best to shake the hair out of his eyes. “Kinda hypocritical when you show up to work hungover.” 

“Fine, make you a deal, I’ll go straight home if you promise not to tell anyone about this. Ever.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Jack agreed and started to make his way back to his house. He paused when something pulled on the back of his shirt and before he could turn around Jarvis spoke.

“Thanks Jack.” The pressure on his clothing disappeared almost as quickly as it had come and the light clink of armor and foot steps told him Jarvis was already leaving. With a smile on his face and the feeling like he had done a good deed, Jack hurried off back to the warm embrace of his bed.


End file.
